Soaring With Cid
by peach petal9
Summary: A show for all of Cid's wacky inventions.
1. Speed Racer Cid

This is a new story. I hope you like it. Again, I must stress that none of these characters belong to me. It would be too traumatic to you guys if they were.

Here is your new speed program, Soaring with Cid.

Cid is asleep in the driver's seat of a strange looking car. There is a crewman with the name 'Wally' on his uniform. He bends over nervously and nudges the captain. "Uh, captain? The show is on." He whispers.

Cid snaps up and shakes his furiously to drive away the sleepy look. He turns and glares at the man with dried drool at the corners of his mouth. "I knew that, (Beep!), but this won't be an actual show."

Wally looks at him uncertainly, "What do you mean"?

Cid crosses his arms, "Looks like I've been made to run an errand this time. 'Course they'd need me to do it- HAH!"

"Uh, captain I'm not sure I understand. They said we were doing the show as planned."

Cid nods and waves him away. Wally stumbles back as Cid looks into the camera. "What I was gonna begin with is the Highwind sport racer! Since Final Fantasy Global HQ has assigned me to search for some bailiff guy or somethin', we'll just integrate it into the show. OK!"

He stands up and strikes a pose. "This episode, our destination is Cosmo Canyon! So I'll look for him there." He jumps out of the car and walks over to the front hood. "The Highwind sport racer is equipped with the 4-wheel drive needed for such terrain. I've tinkered with the engine to make it light enough yet strong enough to get this baby to, get this folks, 289 miles in 15 seconds." He slaps the hood and Wally jumps back as he hears the speed.

"Oh my God…" he whispers.

"How do ya like that? It's a rugged yet fast vehicle!" He winks to the camera. "But enough talk! Time for the demonstration you've been waiting for, that's what you're really watching for, right?" Cid lets out a laugh as he jumps back in and starts strapping himself in.

"Here we go! Speed Frenzy!" He starts and revs the engine.

Wally runs up to him and tugs on his sleeve. "But captain, how are you going to find the officer Locke Cole if you are going 289mph ? We need to search thouroughly!"

Cid yanks his arm away, hitting the horn. HONK! "Grrr! We'll know when I run 'em over!"

"Captain!" Wally gasps.

"Shut up! They didn't specify what condition he had to be in, and I'm not compromising the show!"

"But-

"Just work the camera!" And with that, Cid takes off. Wally is blown over by the speed and flames.

He gets up with a sigh and gets the camera focused on the flash of lightning coursing through the canyon. He puts his head set on and taps the mike. "Testing, Captain? Can you hear me?"

"HOOO YEAH!" Cid responds.

Wally just shakes his head and turns on the camera in the car.

"Yeah! This is more like it! Now this track is pretty long and windy, so don't blink, or you'll miss a curve!" Suddenly Cid starts to nod off. "Whoa, everythings kinda blurring together… kinda hypnotic…. Zzzzz."

From Wally's view, the car starts to go everywhere. Wally zooms in as much as he can. "Huh? What's he doing"?

He moves back a little to view the car camera and speaks into the mike. "Captain? Captain can you hear me"?

"Zzzzzz…"

"Oh no!" Wally exclaims.

Suddenly, there's an explosing of fire.

"What was that"?

There's another crash and something flips into the air and doesn't come back down. Wally is in a panic. He shakes the camera in desperation. "Captain, wake up!"

The car moves faster then explodes in front of Cosmo Canyon. _He somehow made it back out. _Wally runs up to the fire with an extinguisher. Cid wakes up and realizes he's on fire.

"Zzz... ''! Huh! IT'S HOT! AAAGH! PUT ME OUT! PUT ME OUT YOU (BEEP!)"

Wally sprays him down and put out the car. He looks over his shoulder. "Captain, did you see him"? (Although he already knew the answer.)

"No!" Cid snaps back. "What is it about Cosmo Canyon that makes cars break down?"

Wally just shakes his head and continues to put out the fire.

"ER, See you speed demons later!" He waves and then gets on a walkie-talkie.

"Hello, HQ? Do you know what just happened to me?"

End.

Notes- I was always curious about what kinds of inventions Cid would have come up with to make him so great. So this is what this story is about. Of course, it seems like this one was one of his failures. Or was it?


	2. The Tigerfish

It's time for some more soaring!

Cid, his cameraman and Wally are sitting in a weird looking boat out off the coast of Junon Harbor. Wally taps Cid's shoulder. "Boss, we're on."

Cid wakes up and scratches his head. "Do we have ta'?"

Wally gives him a startled look. "Captain?"

Cid crosses his arms across his chest. "Looks like this tie I'm just gonna have to resort to some of my old stuff. Uh-Ok! In this episode, we'll be tearin' up blue juice around Junon Harbor!"

Wally shakes his head. "Without a permit."

"Shut up!" Cid snaps, "That's why this ain't no ordinary boat, you know! This is the Tigerfish!" He strikes a heroic pose.

"It's a high performance racing boat. She may be a bit old, but I built her to last. Anyhoo, time to start her up!" Cid begins to look for the button to start her.

Wally fidgets in his seat. "Uh, heh-heh Captain?"

"What?" Cid barks still looking for the starter.

"Shouldn't the name be Tigershark? I mean there are tiger sharks, not tiger fish. There's no such thing, plus a tiger shark would be much more menacing don't you think?" Wally stammers.

Cid glares back at him. "Why do you (bleepin') question everything I do? A shark is a fish, even I know that!"

"B-but don't you think a shark would sound better?" Wally smiles sheepishly.

"No!"

"But it's not cool."

Cid slaps his forehead and groans. "Everybody uses the name Tigershark! I want her to stand out. Now before we break out into some big holy war, I'd like to finish the show. Now help find the starter button!"

Wally says nothing but points to the big green button. Cid grumbles back.

"I'm turnin' her on."

He switches it on and starts but putters out and dies. "C'mon and kick over." He mutters.

Meanwhile, a police boat starts heading their way. "This is the harbor patrol. Please state your business!" A policeman shouts through a megaphone.

Wally looks shaken up but Cid waves a hand at them. "(Bleep!) It's the heat. Don't fail me now, baby!"

The engine kicks over and a puff of black smoke bursts from the exhaust pipes. Cid grins and Wally jumps at the loud engine rev it makes.

"Alright! Now let's vamoose!"

The Police pick up speed. "Turn off your engines and put your hands up! If you take off we will be forced to pursue you and arrest you!"

Wally begs Cid and tugs on his sleeve. "Please! I don't wanna go to jail! We should do what they say!"

Cid shakes him off. "We can't! Think of the ratings! Here we go, Hairpin Turn!"

He turns the boat around quickly and heads right for the police boat. The police look at each other. "They're attacking!"

The Tigerfish zooms past them. Wally covers his eyes as they dart by dangerously close. The boat bounces over the choppy waters, zigging and zagging all over the place. The police boat follows behind them.

"This is terrible! Now we'll be wanted for eluding the police and attempted murder!" He wails over the noise. He turns to see if this fazes Cid but jumps as he notices the sleeping captain. "Sir!"

"Zzzzzz…"

Wally makes a grab for the wheel. "AAAAGGGHHH!"

"This is it!" He shouts as they for the shoreline.

CRASH!!

Wally nudges and pushes Cid. "Sir Wake up. I-I think we're in trouble." Wally looks around nervously as police boats surround the beached 'Tigerfish'.

"ZZzzzzz…"

End.

What do you think of the Tigerfish episode? Please read and review!


End file.
